


Secrets Don't Last Forever

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret relationships tend to not end secretly. When Cameron and Kirsten try to keep their relationship a secret, they don't come out in the best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AKL;SFRHAS I LOVED WRITING THIS!
> 
> Okay, so this is just a cute, little thing on Cameron and Kirsten's relationship. It was requested or suggested to me by someone on tumblr who was on anon. Enjoy loves!

The couple was standing in the elevator that took them down to the lab. They were holding hands, basically all over each other. They had been together for two months but decided to keep it a secret so that Maggie wouldn’t discourage them and force a break up.

Kirsten had her head rested on Cameron’s shoulder. “Do you think we should ever come out?” she asked.

Cameron shrugged. “I mean, somebody is bound to find out. We’re together almost twenty-four-seven.”

“That’s my point. Would it be better to come out and say it or just wait it out?” she asked. She didn’t know how relationships worked. When it came to Liam, it wasn’t exactly a secret but it wasn’t in the open. He was hardly around to make a difference.

The elevator bell dinged and the two pulled apart, Kirsten’s hand on her bag and Cameron’s hands in his pockets. “We’ll talk more about it later,” he said, giving her a kind smile before they parted ways.

***

Four more months passed. The two decided to keep it a secret for as long as they could. Today was their six month anniversary. They were riding in the elevator together and Cameron grabbed Kirsten, pulling her into his chest. “I’ve got big plans for tonight,” he said smiled.

She peered up at him. “Yeah? What kinds of plans?” She rested her forehead against his and smiled, brushing their noses together.

“It’s a surprise,” he answered.

“You know I don’t do surprises.”

“I think you’ll like this one,” he assured.

The elevator beeped and the two pulled away. “I’m sure I will,” she said before walking away towards the locker room.

“What will you?” asked Camille as she ran up behind Kirsten.

“Hmm?”

“You know what I’m talking about. What’s going on? You always come out of the elevator happily with Cameron.” When Kirsten didn’t say anything and began putting things away in her locker, Camille gasped. “You two have a date tonight.”

“We do not have a date,” Kirsten snapped.

“Oh, come on. It’s not a big deal. It’s good. You two have been flirting for ages now.”

“We have not. We do not have a date.”

“You’re hanging out with him tonight, aren’t you. I won’t see you at all tonight, I’m sure.”

“So what if I’m at Cameron’s? It’s not like you’re ever home Friday nights anyway.”

“Yeah, well, tonight I want to have a girl’s night. You down?”

“I have plans.”

“With Cameron.”

Kirsten scoffed. “Will you get over it? I’m not going out with Cameron.”

Camille just had a smug smile on her face. “Whatever. Get changed. Maggie wants you in this corpse’s brain as soon as possible.”

Kirsten rolled her eyes and slammed her locker before walking into a stall. She changed quickly and everyone was already ready for her.

“Lights at twenty percent!” called Cameron as Ayo helped Kirsten into the tank. “Protocols everyone. Bio?” He droned on and on as Kirsten prepared herself. “Alright Buttercup, you ready?” he asked.

Kirsten nodded. “Ready as I’m going to be.”

“Okay. Initiating Stitch- Neurosync in three…two…one.”

Kirsten was thrown into a twenty-three-year-old’s memories. She was sitting in a fancy restaurant with a guy. Kirsten couldn’t help but smile. She knew that was going to be her in a few hours. Cameron was a cliché but romantic guy.

 _“So…Taylor,”_ said the guy.

“Jane Doe’s name is Taylor,” Kirsten said aloud.

 _“We’ve been together for a while. You know that. And I want you in my life forever. So, I was wondering…”_ The guy got down on one knee with a giddy smile. Kirsten felt all the emotions Taylor was feeling and she couldn’t help but imagine that being her and Cameron at some point. _“Will you marry me?”_ he asked. Somehow, the guy morphed into Cameron and Kirsten said softly, “Yes…”

“Yes?” Cameron asked in his comm.

“Yes,” Kirsten said again, smiling wide.

“Kirsten, you okay in there? What are you saying yes to?”

Kirsten blinked a few times and the guy was back to Taylor’s boyfriend. “S-sorry. Taylor’s boyfriend just proposed. She said yes.” She was then thrown into another memory. A wedding. The same guy was there and similar emotions flooded her body. “Wait, wait. Jane Doe is getting married,” she told everyone. “She was married. That was an old memory.”

 _“Do you, Cameron Goodkin,”_ said the minister.

“The pastor just said your name, Cameron.” The guy morphed into Cameron again and Kirsten felt like it was her own wedding.

“Stretch, i-it might just be you. I never got married,” Cameron told her, his cheeks slowly becoming rosy.

“O-okay,” Kirsten nodded. She backtracked in the memory.

_“Do you, Nathan Drew Saunders, take Taylor Christine Moore, to be your lawfully wedded wife?”_

“Taylor Christine Moore is her full name. Her husband’s name is Nathan Drew Saunders. Search them.”

“On it!” said Linus, clacking away on his computer.

“Cameron, closer to time of death before I run out of time?” asked Kirsten.

The memories changed. “You got ninety seconds left,” Cameron informed her.

Kirsten nodded and looked around. She was in a basic studio apartment. Nathan was yelling at Taylor. It was about her cheating or something. He threw a lamp at her, knocking her to the ground. “Nathan is beating her. He’s saying Taylor cheated. I don’t think she did, but he’s definitely drunk.”

 _“You lying bitch! You think you can do this to me?”_ yelled Nathan. _“Answer me, you whore!”_ He hit her hard, Kirsten feeling the blow. She stayed in. Maybe Nathan beat her but didn’t kill her.

“Kirsten, thirty seconds,” Cameron told her.

“Give me a moment,” she said, still watching the scene.

 _“I didn’t cheat! I didn’t! Mark is my friend! He’s just a friend, Nathan!”_ Taylor said crying. _“Please, stop! We can work it out!”_

Nathan grabbed a knife. With such a small apartment, the kitchen was within the living room. _“I don’t want you with me anymore,”_ he said in a threatening tone. He grabbed Taylor’s throat and held her up.

“Kirsten, bounce!” Cameron yelled. “You’ve got eight seconds!”

Kirsten was panicking. Her hands were shaking. She entered the pincode in wrong. “I can’t!” she yelled.

“Try again. You just typed it in wrong. Say it out loud as you do it; it might help.”

“iheartcameron” is what she said. “Linus! Linus! iheartlinus!”she corrected. And then she was out.

Everyone in the lab looked around at each other, then right at Cameron. Kirsten sat up and took a deep breath. Everyone was silent and staring. Maggie looked furious. “You two. My office. Now.”

Kirsten grabbed the towel hanging on the railing and got out of the tank as fast as she could. She walked into Maggie’s office still dripping wet.

“You. Go change,” Maggie instructed, pointing Kirsten to the door. Kirsten nodded and ran out, coming back less than three minutes later, hair up in a turban.

Cameron was looking down at the table with his hands clasped together in his lap. Maggie stood at the front of the table and closed all the blinds. She took a deep breath. “You know how I feel about co-workers dating. You know I feel about dating in general,” she said. Kirsten was about to speak up but Maggie silenced her. “You two…” She sighed, closing her eyes. “Kirsten, I need you to trust Cameron with everything while you’re in a stitch. You can’t lose focus. You have to keep yourself focus on the mission and not on somebody else. Cameron, I need you to keep your focus on guiding Kirsten and not picking out cute little nicknames.”

“Look, I was focused. I can handle it. I’ve been handling it for six months. The only reason something happened this time was because of the engagement and wedding and today’s out six month anniversary. So I’m sorry that I got a bit sidetracked, but I’m fine,” Kirsten said. Cameron rubbed his face. That whole statement could not mean this meeting was ending well.

Maggie inhaled deeply. “I understand. Now, listen to me.” Cameron picked his head up, feeling Maggie’s glare on him. “I’m only going to allow this because of the trust you two need between each other. And I need to be able to trust you, too. I don’t want any more secrets. You tell me when there’s an anniversary, you tell me when something big is happening, you tell me if you break up. You tell me everything. Is that clear?”

“Crystal,” Cameron said immediately, nodding.

“Why?” Kirsten challenged.

“Kirsten, she just gave us the okay and you’re going to question her?!” Cameron whispered to the side, looking at Kirsten like she was crazy.

“What? It’s a fair question. Why does she have to know every little thing that happens?” She turned her attention back to Maggie. “Do you want to know when we have sex too? You want details? You want me to tell you if I enjoyed it or not? What about whenever I spend the night at his place? You want me to tell you that? What? You want details of our relationship, yes? I’ll give you every single detail that you want and more.”

Maggie inhaled deeply. “Just tell me if you break up or have an argument, okay? Is that a compromise?”

“Yes! Yes, that’s perfect. May we go?” Cameron said nervously.

“Fine.”

Cameron stood up while Kirsten just sat there. “Thanks for some more vague answers,” she said sarcastically before standing and walking out. She walked straight to the elevator and tried to ignore the stares they were getting. She almost told Cameron not to follow, but didn’t feel like fighting it.

Once the door closed, she slumped down to the ground. “So much for that lasting,” she mumbled, hands rubbing her face.

Cameron sat down next to her. “At least we got the okay,” he said, pecking her cheek.

Kirsten shrugged. “I saw you at the wedding. I saw you proposing. That was what was on my mind. I’m sorry.”

Cameron smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. “It’s okay. One day it’ll be real,” he assured.

Kirsten smiled. “I sure hope so.”


	2. Chapter 2

The duo walked into the parking garage. Cameron opened Kirsten’s door for her before sliding into the driver’s side. “I’m gonna drop you off at your house first. Dress in something nice,” he said smiling. He grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

Kirsten sighed, pressing her head back into the headrest and closed her eyes. “I messed up my pin code…” she murmured. “I messed up everything.”

Cameron looked over at her. “No you didn’t. It’s okay. We don’t have to hide anymore.” He pulled her hand up and kissed the back of it gently.

“But it was so embarrassing. And all I saw was you and a wedding and you proposing…” She shook her head. “It was just horrible…”

He shook his head. “It’s okay. Nobody cares, okay? And if they do, so what? It’s not their life, it’s ours.”

She sighed heavily. “I’m so sorry…” she muttered, dropping her head down.

Cameron kissed her hand again. “It’s alright. I promise.” He finally started up the car and pulled away.

He dropped Kirsten off at her house before hurrying back to his own place. Once in the house, Camille was already there. “So you do have a date with Cameron,” she smirked, sitting on the couch and looking through a magazine.

“Whatever,” Kirsten mumbled, walking past her and slamming the door shut behind her. She collapsed onto the bed, grabbing the pillows and burying her face in them. She began to cry softly. It was a genuine cry. It wasn’t residual emotion; it wasn’t by accident; it was a real cry.

Camille knocked softly on the door. “Kirsten…?” she said softly. “Can I come in?”

“No!” yelled Kirsten. That didn’t stop Camille. She came in and collapsed next to Kirsten.

“Hey,” she said softly, stroking Kirsten’s hair gently. She was shocked when she didn’t shy away or get angry that she came in without permission. “Look, I know today was rough. And we all heard Maggie ripped you guys a new one.”

“Great. As if saying ‘iheartcameron’ wasn’t enough…” mumbled Kirsten.

“No. No, no, no. You’ve got it all wrong, Kirsten.” Camille rubbed Kirsten’s back gently, using her nails to massage it. “Everybody was happy for you two. I mean, it was pretty hard not to tell you and Cameron were in love with each other. So when you slipped up, everybody was just happy that you guys were happy, even if it was a secret.”

Kirsten turned her head to face Camille. “Everybody knows because of me. I’m the one who blew everything. Now Maggie is going to be on my ass about every little thing and nothing will be kept private. Nothing.”

Camille wiped a tear off of Kirsten’s face. “It’s going to be fine. I’m not going to rat on you two if that helps with anything,” she said. “Now. You need to get up and get ready for your date.”

“I don’t want to go…” she mumbled.

Camille was already sitting up. “What? What do you mean ‘you don’t want to go’?”

“I don’t want to. It’s going to be too awkward.”

“Kirsten, you have to go. It’s you’re anniversary.”

“Great, another thing everyone knows.”

Camille rolled her eyes. “Get up. C’mon.” She yanked on Kirsten’s arm. “I’ll help you get ready.”

Kirsten only moved onto Camille’s lap. “I don’t want to go. I just want to stay here in bed for the rest of the night.”

Camille groaned and pulled out her phone. She opened the messaging app and texted Cameron. “Your girlfriend is pretty upset about today. Cancel whatever plans you had and come cuddle with her. I have plans myself tonight.”

Cameron was adjusting his suit jacket when his phone buzzed. He sighed heavily. “Okay. Thanks for telling me,” he responded. He stripped back down into sweats and a hoodie then removed his contacts to replace them with glasses. No point in trying to impress Kirsten when she was probably going to be a mess when he got there.

***

Camille waited with Kirsten until Cameron got there, stroking her hair gently. Kirsten didn’t fall asleep like Camille expected. She just lied there, staring at the wall.

When the door knocked, Kirsten groaned. “Go tell him I’m not going,” she said as she moved to the head of the bed and buried herself under the covers.

Camille sighed and nodded. She walked to the front door and gave Cameron a judgmental look. “Wow, some date you had planned,” she teased.

He scoffed. “She in her room?”

She nodded, moving aside so he could enter. “I’m gonna go. Ice cream is in the freezer, remote’s on the coffee table, tissues in the bathroom, and the wine and alcohol is in the glass cabinet,” she explained as she gathered her things. “Have fun.”

Cameron inhaled deeply and went straight to Kirsten’s room. He knocked softly before opening it.

“Did he argue?” asked Kirsten, not coming out from under the blankets.

“He’s here now to comfort you,” he said with a smile.

She moved to face the door. Her face was red and puffy with the little bit of makeup she had on earlier smeared. When she finally processed it was Cameron, she hid back under the sheets. “I’m so sorry…” she murmured.

Cameron walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. “It’s okay. Believe me; you have every right to be this upset.”

“But I ruined your plans, our anniversary.” Her voice was cracking and it was pretty clear she was crying again.

Cameron kicked off his shoes and crawled under the sheets with her. He took off his glasses and pressed their faces together. “You didn’t ruin anything. We can do it again some other time.” He wrapped his arms around her small body and pulled her close. “Maybe next week we can celebrate.”

Kirsten sniffled, eyes closed as she pressed her face into Cameron. “What did you have planned?” she asked softly.

He took a deep breath and smiled. “Well, first it was just going to be dinner at your favorite little restaurant. Then, I was going to take you to the park. I was going to have Linus light a bunch of candles beforehand and we would just walk around. Then I was going to give you this.” He pulled out a small black box and placed it in front of Kirsten’s face. He got nervous as she opened it. It was just a plain, silver band. “This isn’t a wedding proposal or anything. It’s just a promise ring. I’m not ready to get married. I’m not ready to be engaged. But I’m sure that one day I will want to be engaged and be planning to marry you. So…I got you this as a way that we can just promise to be together until then.”

Kirsten stared at the ring. She didn’t know what to say; she could barely sort out her thoughts. She just suddenly blurted out: “You’re so lame.”

Cameron chuckled nervously. “I-I know. Y-you don’t have to take it if you don’t want to. I-it is lame.”

“I love you,” she said, overlapping Cameron. She didn’t even hear what he was saying. That was the only thing on her mind.

Cameron stared at her. “W-what…?”

“I…I _love you_ ,” she said again.

Cameron pulled the ring out of the box and grabbed Kirsten’s hand. He put the ring on the end of her finger, first checking to see if it would fit. His smile grew. As he slid the ring down, he said: “I…love… _you_ …” They came out slowly. He was surprised how easy they flowed out. He pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you, Cameron,” whispered Kirsten. “I’ll marry you one day. I promise.” She closed the gap between them and kissed Cameron’s lips gently.

“I love you, Kirsten,” whispered Cameron as they pulled apart. “And I don’t think this anniversary could’ve been any better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and critiques are always welcomed and greatly appreciated. Hope you all enjoyed loves!


End file.
